


Second Date

by Identiaetslos



Series: Alex Ryder Story Arcs [5]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angsty Smoopiness, Delicious Food Paste, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, I'M IN LESBIANS, Keep Your Love Blue, Smoopiness, Totally Not Dating Your Interview Subject, dialogue exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Alex Ryder has returned before making her way to Elaaden and visits Keri while she's still in jail.





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> Started out as a for-fun dialogue exercise and exploded. Enjoy.

Alex: You know, I could probably break this kinetic barrier.  
Keri: Alex, please don't do anything stupid. The last thing I want is for our first date to be in jail.  
Alex: *Just smiles*  
Keri: What's so funny?  
Alex: Technically, that would be our second date.  
Keri: *Raises brows inquisitively* ...you're talking about? That was just lunch.  
Alex: Uh huh. Which happened to be in hydroponics.  
Keri: A nice spot for a bite.  
Alex: Nowhere near your office.  
Keri: *amusement* It's nice to get away every now and then.  
Alex: Under the pear tree.  
Keri: A good spot to also catch up on Hydroponics news.  
Alex: In the most romantic part of the garden.  
Keri: Which is where all the benches are.  
Alex: Keri.... I still have that letter.  
Keri: *smile plays at her lips and turns dark blue* Yes, well...I'd rather you take me somewhere nice next time.  
Alex: *Small grin and stares at the guard*  
Turian Guard: *Sighs with irritation and pushes his chair over to Alex*  
Alex: *Produces a tube of food paste from her pocket and gestures behind Keri. Sits in the chair*  
Keri: *Sees tube of food paste sitting in the food slot and rolls her eyes* I suppose you brought candles, too.  
Alex: Kandros put his foot down on open flames near the jail cells. Especially with my biotics. *Makes a gesture emphasizing an explosion*  
Keri: *Laughs and unscrews the top of the food paste. Sits on the end of her cot. Makes a face* This shit almost makes me wish they Exiled me. I hear the Krogan are doing amazing things with Fiend.  
Alex: *tries to ignore the awful taste and nods* It takes some getting used to. Like everything in Heleus, it's a bit on the tough side.  
Keri: What's it taste like?  
Alex: *Shrugs* Closest thing would be beef.  
Keri: *Makes another face* Never really cared for cow...or any human food aside from chocolate. *Eats more food paste* You know, if I close my eyes and did my best to not think about it, this almost tastes like Milaenese Crab. A delicacy from one the most secluded cities on Thessia.  
Alex: I remember trays of it from my father's stupid dinner parties. I um...never cared for asari food. Too sweet.  
Keri: *Laughs* Goddess, we're going to be a pair aren't we? *stops herself*  
Alex: *Smiles* I should have you over for dinner sometime. We'll call it Not Date Number Three.  
Keri: *Finishes her food* Would there be anything we would both eat?  
Alex: *Holds up nearly-empty tube* There's always food paste.


End file.
